<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Серенада Миккеля by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090916">Серенада Миккеля</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021'>WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SSSSтихи [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stand Still Stay Silent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, F/M, Humor, Poetry, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sigrun Eide/Mikkel Madsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SSSSтихи [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Серенада Миккеля</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>О моя несравненная донна,<br/>О валькирия страсти моей!<br/>Ты в бою, как всегда, бесподобна,<br/>Никого я не знаю смелей!</p><p>Нету равных тебе по геройству<br/>В обитаемом мире людей,<br/>Всем ты вышла — умом, лицом, ростом,<br/>И харизмой пленяешь своей!</p><p>От руки твоей гибнут гиганты,<br/>Ты гроза всех чудовищ окрест!<br/>(Я пою только голые факты,<br/>Это вовсе не наглая лесть!)</p><p>О смятенного сердца отрада,<br/>О зеница влюблённых очей!<br/>Мне позволь быть всегда с тобой рядом,<br/>Разделить с тобой каждый из дней!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>